1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessing and modifying drawings on a computer, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for providing access to drawing information and for creating and modifying architectural drawings over the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) application programs is well known in the art. CAD application programs are often expensive, complex, and difficult to team how to use. Additionally, architects, contractors, engineers, owners, and other parties involved with a project (referred to as project participants) are often mobile or at different locations. With new technology and the increased use of the Internet, project participants often have computers, Internet access, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Further, the coordination and exchange of information between project participants can be increasingly complex. Existing prior art applications allow a user to download a drawing, edit the drawing, and upload the drawing after completing the edits. Further, the prior art does not provide the ability to capture a visual/virtual desktop from a computer to a hand held computing device or vice versa. These problems may be better understood by describing prior art handheld computing devices.
Prior art handheld computing devices (also referred to as palm PCs or personal digital assistants (PDAs)), are often used to access and utilize personal information. Many handheld computing devices are available in today's marketplace. Typically, handheld computing devices are only slightly larger than the size of one's palm (hence, the name palm PC) and have a small display screen for viewing a plethora of items. Software can be installed on a PDA to provide enhanced functionality. For example, a personal productivity tool may be installed to provide access to a calendar, contacts, email, Internet browsing, audio books, and audio recording capabilities. Card slots may also be available to provide additional memory or other functions (e.g., a modem). Additionally, some PDAs have infrared (IR) ports for communication. As described above, PDAs (including available software) do not provide the ability to view and manipulate a virtual desktop. Further, the prior art does not provide for a virtual PDA that may be viewed and manipulated on a desktop computer.